Roommates
by DeannaJean
Summary: A year out of school, six of Hogwarts sexiest, slashiest boys are shaking up together in an apartment on Diagon Alley. Mostly written for fun, and will probably include crazy adventures. SLASH WARNING.
1. A Relatively Normal Morning

Title: Roommates

  
Author: DeannaJean  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Seamus/Justin  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: All Books

Rating: Strong PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They're all property of J.K. Rowling and Schoolastic and all those other people. I just like to tamper.

A.N. Thanks muchly to my beta ChaneyStarr, because she is loffly and deserves all of the glomps in the world.

Warning: This fic is very possibly the most OOC thing I have ever written, I did it for fun…yes there are more chapters to come. Warning, this fic may be a slash overload.  
****************

It was eight fifty-five am when Harry Potter shuffled out of his bedroom, down the hallway and stairwell and into the kitchen, looking ruffled. He immediately made for the coffee pot on the far right counter but Ron accosted him before he could make it there.

 "You woke me up again," he accused, annoyed, but not angry.

Harry held his hands up defensively. "Don't blame me! It's Draco!"

Ron scowled. "Unlike you, I do not enjoy waking up to a moaning Draco Malfoy."

Harry snorted and tried to edge around Ron to the coffee pot. "No, you'd rather a moaning Blaise Zabini I'd wager."

Ron blushed red and it was distraction enough for Harry to sidle over to the coffee pot and begin pouring a cup. Just as he did, Blaise waltzed into the room, clothed in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and nothing else.

"What's this about me moaning?" he asked, popping open the fridge and pulling out the milk.  "If you ask me, Draco does a hell of a lot more moaning than I do."

Harry sipped his coffee, grimaced, and began adding more sugar. "Am I going to be hearing about this _all day, or just before noon?"_

"Most likely all day," sang Draco, coming up and planting a large wet kiss on Harry's cheek. "Morning, lover!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "How do you always manage to be so cheerful in the mornings, Draco?"

"Probably all the good sex he's getting," commented Blaise and gave Ron a _look_.

"What'd I do?" grumbled Ron. "You always said you'd curse me if I woke you up earlier than ten."

Harry plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs, setting his coffee mug down on the glossy wooden surface of the table. Draco was instantly occupying his lap. Blaise had just finished pouring a glass of milk and hopped up onto the kitchen counter, as it was his favorite spot. He beckoned to Ron who grudgingly got up and stood between Blaise's legs, his back pressed against the Slytherin man's chest.

Not a minute later Seamus stumbled groggily into the kitchen and fell into the last empty chair. 

"Harry, Draco…I love you, mates, but you _really aught to start putting up silencing charms."_

Draco pouted adorably. "But it ruins to mood," he whined. "You have to get up and get your wand and then perform the spell…"

"You don't keep your wands next to your bed?" asked Blaise from the counter, quirking an eyebrow.

"What for?" asked Harry earnestly, sipping at his coffee.

"Oh, I don't know…lubrication maybe?" offered Seamus sarcastically.

Draco grinned proudly. "We prefer tubed."

General snickering ensued, graduated or not, they were still boys at heart.

"Whose turn is it to make breakfast?"  Ron finally asked as his stomach grumbled noisily. 

"I thought Dobby was supposed to make us breakfast," Blaise complained with a scrunched up nose.

"We got tired of burnt eggs, and burnt toast and well…burnt everything really. Didn't you notice?" asked Draco curiously.

Blaise's eyes widened. "I knew there was something off about the food! So…who's going to make the breakfast?"

They all glanced around at each other, checking to see who was missing.

"Justin," they said in unison.

"Where _is_ your little huffle-muffin, Shay? You can't honestly tell me he slept through their racket," said Blaise, waving a hand at Harry and Draco. 

"We need to make a rule, no shagging before ten am, for the sake of all our sanity," Ron complained.

"You mean for the sake of our insanity," chimed Harry. "Draco will drive us up the wall if he doesn't get his morning shag. It's how he burns all his excess energy."

Draco smacked Harry playfully on the arm and Harry bent over and kissed his neck. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," said Seamus. "Justin could sleep through anything. He probably won't be up until noon unless someone wakes him up."

They all looked at each other.

"Dobby," they called at the same time. 

The house elf appeared in an instant looking at the masters of the house expectantly.

"Could you go wake up Justin?" Harry asked him kindly.

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby will go do it right away."

Harry smiled as Dobby disappeared. The presence of the house elf in their newly acquired residence had made them all a lot lazier than they had been previous.

The kitchen was already crowded enough when Justin stumbled in and all but fell into Seamus' lap, laying his head on his lovers shoulder and beginning to snore again.

There was a collective sigh. 

"I'd really rather he not cook breakfast if he's going to be collapsing head first into the skillet if you don't mind," said Seamus, kissing Justin's forehead. "I like his face the way it is."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, get up, Draco I'm going to make breakfast."

Draco pouted at losing his warm and squishy seat, but allowed Harry to make his way to the stove. He sat in the chair Harry vacated and crossed his legs with a flourish.

As the pots and pans clicked and clanked near the counter, Ron, still wrapped in Blaise's arms, addressed Justin. "How did that job interview at Flourish and Blotts go, Justin?"

What the blond-haired Hufflepuff responded with was warbled gurgling.

"Would you like me to translate?" asked Seamus with a smirk.

"If you don't mind," said Blaise over Ron's shoulder.

"It went horribly, and he's considering never shopping there again."

"Ah, I see," said Ron.

"You know, Draco…If I royally bugger breakfast because you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'm making sure they blame you, and not me." Harry's voice interrupted the conversation and the others turned to see that Draco, who had never been good at sitting still without Harry, was standing behind Harry kissing along his shoulder whilst Harry was attempting to cook a rather large batch of eggs.

"You're no fun," the silvery-blond complained, but returned to his seat obediently.  

"Actually, speaking of jobs," Harry continued. "I think perhaps a few more of you should get them. We were late on the water bill again…just be glad I convinced the landlord to give us an extra week. I mean, when we got this apartment, I was under the impression that we would all chip in. Not that Ron, Seamus, and I would be solely responsible for the rent."

"But Haa-rry, I can't get a part-time job! It's…_plebian," complained Draco._

"Yes, you forget our lineage, Mr. Potter," put in Blaise.

Ron snorted. "Your lineage kicked you out the door when they found out who you were spending all your time with. So unless you want to live on the streets, go get a job."

Blaise pressed up against Ron's back. "Now, now…you wouldn't _really_ kick me out, now would you, love?"

Ron swallowed. "Erm…"

The others laughed, at least the others minus Justin, who was still snoring soundly on Seamus' shoulder. 

Harry smirked over his shoulder at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "You have some time before breakfast."

Ron grinned. "Thanks, Harry," he said quickly, and pulled a greatly amused Blaise Zabini out of the kitchen by his wrist.

Draco snorted. "Harry! Make me tea!"

"I'm sort of busy here, there's coffee on the counter."

"I don't _like_ coffee."

Just then Justin surprised them all by sitting up straight, looking at Draco. "If I make you tea, will you quit whining?"

Draco pouted, but nodded.  Justin rolled his eyes and got to work making the tea…heating the kettle with his wand, as Harry had full control over the stove.

"Harry…are you sure you didn't, I don't know, switch Draco's brain with a two year olds?" asked Seamus, half-seriously.

Harry laughed. "No, he's always been like this…it just takes him awhile to figure out that he can push you around. When he knows he can, that's when it starts."

"I hate it when you talk about me like I'm not here, Harry."

"I think that's why I do it," said Harry, shooting a playful grin at his Slytherin lover.

The banter continued as Harry finished breakfast and Justin finished with the tea, passing the cup to Draco who sipped it like a perfect gentlemen. Justin sucked his teeth and slid into Seamus' lap again, managing to stay awake this time.

Just as Draco was setting the table (it had taken quite a bit of prodding on Harry's part to get him to agree) Ron entered the kitchen looking properly ruffled and he was followed by an extremely smug looking Blaise. 

"Somebody had a good time," teased Seamus. 

"Bugger off, Shay," snapped Ron, flopping into the closest chair.

And so breakfast at 19 Diagon Alley commenced.


	2. BobberMitten?

Title: Roommates

Author: DeannaJean  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Seamus/Justin  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: All Books

Rating: Strong PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They're all property of J.K. Rowling and Schoolastic and all those other people. I just like to tamper.

A.N. Thanks to ChaneyStarr for the amazingly quick betas. And thank you to anyone who reviewed. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this. This chapter is a bit more boring than the last…but that's only because I have to lay the groundwork for the coming chapters. It should get better. :0)

The Warning Remains the Same: This fic is very possibly the most OOC thing I have ever written, I did it for fun…yes there are more chapters to come. Warning, this fic may be a slash overload.  
****************

Later in the afternoon, Harry was poking around in the kitchen once more, this time looking for the peanut butter he feared one of his roommates had run off with. It was a warm day, warmer than usual and it marked the beginning of the summer days. Windows were open throughout the house and dust particles danced in the light.

It was a bit depressing for Harry to know that summer was coming and for the first time he would not have a summer break. Not that he ever had enjoyed his summer breaks, but the fact remained that he would have to continue working through the summer months.

The apartment was silent, which seemed odd, as the house was never silent. The cause, of course, was that Draco and Blaise had gone shopping, and so the most prominent racket makers were not present. 

Just as Harry was digging through the last cupboard, he heard a screech, and just barely ducked out of the way of an owl coming full speed through the window above the sink.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed as the crazed owl soared full force into the refrigerator and fell to the floor with a flop. 

Harry approached it warily, and poked it with the toe of his shoe. It twitched, flapped its wings and jumped up onto its claws, blinking at the ebony haired man with wild looking eyes.

Crouching down, Harry tentatively pulled at the letter attached to its leg and examined it. The letter was to Draco. He pushed away his nosiness and tossed the letter on the table in favor of eyeing the owl. 

The owl stared at Harry. Harry stared at the owl. This went on for about five minutes, in which Harry wondered why the owl was still there, and the owl wondered where the food was.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry jumped, standing up quickly and spinning to face Seamus, who had just entered the kitchen.

"What was that bang I heard?"

"This owl, it just flew right into the fridge," Harry explained, but he was eyeing the owl again. "It had a letter for Draco, but I don't understand why it's still here."

Seamus raised an eyebrow at the aforementioned fowl. "It looks a bit rough, doesn't it?"

He was referring to the fact that the owl had extremely large eyes, even for an owl. One was larger than the other, and they blinked often. Then, of course, there was the fact that it looked rather old, with rumpled brown and white feathers that stuck up in every direction. All in all, it was a rather off-putting owl.

When Blaise and Draco entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, cheerful from their shopping trip and piling bag upon bag onto the kitchen table, Harry and Seamus were still standing there, watching the disconcerting owl.

"Harry?" questioned Draco curiously, coming to stand beside him. "What is it?"

"Owl," said Harry, and pointed.

Draco frowned and looked at the owl, then back at Harry…and then his eyes widened and he did a double-take of the owl. "Bobber-Mitten?" he questioned in a shocked sounding voice.

The owl hooted in a pleased sounding manner and flapped its wings until it landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Wait; hold on…Bobber-Mitten?" asked Seamus, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," answered Draco, reaching up to stroke its breast. "He's my Great-Uncle Barbet's owl…but I haven't seen him in ages."

"You have a great-uncle named Barbet?"

"Stuff it, Harry. I bet you had weirdly named great-uncles on your father's side too."

Harry sighed and slid into one of the kitchen chairs. "Well, he had a letter for you," he said, motioning to the table covered in shopping bags. "But I think it's buried now."

Rustling filled the room as Draco shifted bags until he found the letter. He ripped it open, and as he read his eyes slowly widened more and more, until they were scarcely smaller than the owls on his shoulder…which was seriously saying something.

"What is it?" asked Blaise, rooting through one of his bags. "What does he want?"

Draco shook his head. "It's not him," he said. "I mean…it _is him but, it's his will."_

"A will? You mean he's dead?" asked Seamus, with a worried look on his face.

"Well I'm not entirely surprised, the man was over a hundred and he was loonier than the Quibbler. Which I suppose might explain this a bit, but still…"

"Draco, what is it?" demanded Harry, coming up behind the blond and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"He's left me everything in his possession. Not the house, that was a piece of shit...but all of his money, all of his art, even Bobber-Mitten," Draco explained.

"That explains why the damned thing is still here then," mused Seamus.

"What do you mean art? Was he an artist?" asked Blaise, who was now holding up a rather expensive-looking shirt to his chest. He'd debated buying the thing even after he'd tried it on, but Draco had insisted it looked brilliant on him.

"No, he collected. Muggle art; old stuff…and honestly pretty creepy too. I used to hate going over there when I was younger. Father always made me go though."

As Draco talked, Harry had read the contents of the letter over his shoulder.

"I don't believe it…Draco, this is a lot of money."

"No shit."

"How much is it?" questioned Seamus.

Harry turned to look at him. "Way more than even the six of us combined could make in a lifetime."

"Father would be furious if he knew. When he disinherited me, I don't think he ever considered that his crazy uncle would pull something like this," said Draco, his facial expression still registering nothing but shock.

"What's going on?" came Ron's voice as he entered the room. "Why are we all standing around?"

"Apparently…Draco's just been willed a great deal of money," explained Blaise. 

Ron scowled.

**** 

That night, Harry lay in bed, leaning against the headboard, a book propped in front of him. But his attention was not focused on the book; instead, he was watching Draco dress for bed with a concentrated frown on his face. 

"Draco, what are you going to do with it all?" he asked after awhile. 

The blond looked up and met Harry's eye through the mirror of the vanity that sat in front of their bed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how could you possibly use all that money?"

Draco smirked and this time he spun around to look at his ebony-haired love. "Darling, are you asking if I intend to share?"

Harry nodded.

"Of course I do. I'm going to get us out of this shit-hole apartment," he said, the added, "All of us."

Harry smiled and shook his head amusedly. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe you're the same Draco I went to school with."

"Everyone says that," said Draco, and turned back to the mirror, continuing to brush his silky chin-length hair.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up again. "Draco?"

Draco sat down his brush and sighed. "Yes?"

"Does that owl have to be in here? It keeps, erm…staring at me."

The blond stood up, crawling up over the edge of the bed to Harry. Harry set aside his book. 

"He won't be able to stare at you if the lights are off," purred Draco, stretching out on top of him and kissing along his jaw-line. 

Harry snorted with laughter. "Draco, owls are nocturnal. He will too." Still, he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco rolled his eyes and blew out the candle on the bedside table. The room was bathed in darkness and there was a rustle of clothing.

"I don't think you're going to notice it much."

Harry cast a silencing charm.


	3. And So It Begins

Title: Roommates

  
Author: DeannaJean  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Seamus/Justin  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: All Books

Rating: Strong PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They're all property of J.K. Rowling and Schoolastic and all those other people. I just like to tamper.

A.N. Thanks to ChaneyStarr for being my beta which is a feat in itself, and for being my friend, which is even harder *g*.

Also thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much I enjoy hearing from everyone and finding out what you like about the fic, AND what you don't. Although I did get flamed so I'm going to put a stronger warning in the summary; it seems some people don't read Authors Notes. This then of course begs the question of why I'm writing them. Perhaps it's just to placate myself.

Warning: This fic is very possibly the most OOC thing I have ever written, I did it for fun…yes there are more chapters to come. Warning, this fic may be a slash overload.  
****************

Being as the next day was Monday, Harry, Ron, and Seamus went to work in the morning as usual. Harry always left the earliest, and came home first. Ron usually left the latest, coming home last. So when two o'clock rolled around, Harry appeared in the living room with a pop that resounded throughout the household.

Justin was lounged out on the couch, scratching at the Daily Prophet crossword with his quill, the ink bottle resting on his chest. He didn't jump or turn when Harry appeared, but he did sit up a bit. Then Harry noticed the piles and piles of large frames all over the living room. He took a step closer, examining them. There were horrid depictions of angels and devils in battle and medieval scenes of all shapes and sizes. Harry turned to Justin in confusion. 

"What is all this? Where's Draco?"

Justin shrugged, setting aside the paper, quill, and ink bottle. "I don't know; he left this morning, right after you. He's been gone all day. Some guys showed up at around twelve with all this stuff, I didn't know what to do with it, so I told them to just leave it here."

Harry was immediately nervous. Draco rarely went out for the day without letting him know. And perhaps he was being over-protective, but to be perfectly honest, he wouldn't put it past Lucius Malfoy to suddenly decide to exact revenge on his son for his betrayal. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

What if this will of his uncle's was just a ruse? What if Draco had gone to the address in the letter to collect and they'd….Oh God.

"Where's Blaise?" he asked urgently.

Justin pointed up. "Bathroom."

Harry raced up the steps, not even realizing that the paintings were quite obviously Barbet Malfoy's, and that it couldn't possibly have been a ruse if the paintings were sitting in his living room. Before he even considered what he was doing, he burst through the bathroom door. 

"Blaise, do you - ?"

"No, I don't know where Draco is; no, he didn't tell me when he was coming home; and no, I don't think it was some elaborate plan of Lucius'," he said calmly, looking up at Harry from a bathtub seemingly filled with bubbles. He flung a few at Harry and they stuck to his shirt. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish enjoying my bubble bath." 

Nodding, Harry obediently exited the tiny bathroom and shut the door behind him. He heaved a sigh, walking over to the narrow, rickety staircase and plopped down on the top step where he could see the front door and the living room clearly. Then he propped his chin in his palm and waited.

About an hour later, Harry was still sitting at the top of the stairs. Blaise had long since exited the bathroom and entered his and Ron's bedroom to dress. Suddenly, Harry heard the pop that announced someone was Apparating. 

"Draco?"

"It's just Seamus," announced Justin from the couch, and as he did, Seamus stepped into view, hanging his coat on the rack by the front door. "Why don't you come down and make some tea?"

Realizing it was a good way to take his mind off considering the worst, Harry complied. As he was coming down the stairs, Seamus addressed him.

"Why are you waiting around for Draco? He hasn't been gone all day, has he?"

"Yes, and nobody seems to know where he's gone," he replied as he headed into the kitchen.

Seamus frowned and sat down on the edge of the couch with Justin, laying a hand on the boy's leg. "What do you think?"

Justin shook his head with a smile. "I think Draco's up to something. No idea what, but it's something."

The Irish boy chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss on Justin's cheek. "Isn't he always?"

**** 

Draco didn't come home in another hour when Ron arrived home from work. In fact, it was _another_ whole hour until he finally turned up. The pop shocked Harry out of the stupor he'd been in while sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his arms.

He stood up so quickly he almost knocked his chair over backwards and raced towards the living room. Apparently, Draco had been racing towards the kitchen at the same speed, because when they both reached the doorway, they collided, Harry toppling over backwards and landing on his back on the wooden floor of the kitchen with an 'oomph'.

Ron stood from his spot in the living room and peeked his head through the doorway. "Hey, Harry; Draco's home."

Harry glared up at him. "Thank you for the news flash, Ron, I appreciate it."

Draco untangled himself from his boyfriend, scrambling back quickly and holding out a hand to help him up. "Harry! You'll never guess what I did today!"

Harry took the offered hand and brushed himself off when he stood. "You had better tell me. You could have Flooed or something, I was worried sick!"

Draco's eyes widened as if the concept that Harry might have been worried about him had just occurred to him. A smile tugged at his lips and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and engaging him in a rather lengthy kiss. 

Ron snorted and returned to his seat and Justin and Seamus watched amusedly from their spot on the couch.

Draco pulled back, still smiling. "I'm _fine. See, nobody touched a hair on my head." He paused, and then added. "Well unless you count that rather sexy bloke at the real estate office."_

"Draco," said Harry warningly; he hated when Draco teased him like that. Then something tugged at the back of his mind and his brows furrowed. He stepped back and examined the blond. "Wait a second…you were at a real estate office?"

Draco grinned proudly. "Yup, and I was at a car dealership, too."

"A _car_ dealership? You went into Muggle London?" asked Harry amazedly.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into the living room so that he could announce this to the others as well.

"No," said Draco, scrunching up his nose. "Well, I suppose I might have if I had any Muggle money, but I had to settle for a wizarding one, so it'll have a few special features."

Harry had long since been staring at Draco amazedly. He blinked and turned to look at him. "Draco…what did you buy?" he asked slowly, a bit afraid of the answer.

Draco took a big breath; Harry covered his face with his hands.

"Well the first thing I did was go see my Uncle's lawyer and I showed him the will and he cleared up everything…put all the money in our account and made arrangements for all the art to be delivered here, which I see he did. So then I headed over to the real estate office, and oh, Harry, they're just the nicest people. They set me up with a nice big plot of land and…now don't freak out, Harry, because I've already made all the arrangements, they're building us a mansion," he said it all very quickly and when he finished he took a deep breath and waited for Harry's reaction.

"I-y-you, you're telling me you went out today and bought us _land_ and you're having a _mansion built, for us. That's what you're saying, right? I didn't mishear you or anything?"_

"That's right," said Draco quietly. He looked over at Ron, Seamus, and Justin. "And this is for all of us, not just Harry and I."

"Draco…this is insane. You can't just go building mansions, I mean-you-we-"

"I can too! My ancestors did it. We can afford it, Harry, why shouldn't we?" he asked, and then frowned, putting on his best sad-puppy face. "I thought you'd be happy."

Harry immediately melted. "But…Draco, I _am," he said with a sigh and pulled the blond toward him. "It's just this is all a bit fast. What about our jobs? Seamus, Ron and I all work here in Diagon Alley, we can't just _leave._"_

"What do you need jobs for?" asked Blaise, coming down the stairs, apparently having heard most of the conversation, which wasn't surprised considering the thickness of the walls. "Draco's just said it was for all of us. I've seen the figures; it's more than enough to sustain all of us and our children into old age." He paused to think. "Well, if we could have any, that is."

Harry sighed and collapsed into his and Draco's favorite armchair. "Okay…so we have a mansion."

"Well…see here's the thing," said Draco and they all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It's not going to be done until the end of the summer. And I thought, instead of hanging around here like usual, we could take a little…vacation."

"A vacation?" asked Justin, looking intrigued. 

"That's why I bought the van. I had an idea. I thought maybe we could take a…well, a road tip of sorts. Make it a race, to see how many beaches we can visit before the mansions done. Not that we'll rush in and out, but you know…just to see," Draco explained.

They were all silent. What Draco was purposing was one hell of an idea.

"When were you planning on doing this?" asked Ron as Blaise came over to sit with him.

Draco grinned. "I thought we'd leave tomorrow, actually."


	4. The Joys Of Packing

Tuesday,  9:30 AM:

"Ridiculous! How the hell does he expect me to pack for a trip if I have no idea how long we'll be away!" complained Blaise as he tossed articles of clothing into a tiny suitcase lying out on the bed. The inside had been charmed large enough to fit three full grown men, standing and it was already half full.

Ron glanced up from his own packing where he was carefully folding and laying clothing in his own suitcase. "I think you'll have plenty of clothes," he said, then smiled a bit. "And if you don't we could always just buy more."

Sighing tiredly, Blaise tossed a pair of socks into the suitcase and flopped down on the bed on his stomach. "I just wish he'd given us a bit more time to pack."

"You had all of last night," said Ron, sitting down on the bed next to him and running a hand through his own hair. "But you didn't want to pack then."

Blaise rolled over onto his stomach and laid his head in Ron's lap. "I have needs, Ronald."

Ron snorted. "I had noticed."

There was a loud thump from the room beside them, and they both rolled their eyes and went back to packing.

"Can someone please tell me why I agreed to have our room next to theirs?" asked Blaise.

**** 

"Get it off of me!" Harry shouted, squirming under the weight of the heavy vanity that had just fallen over and pinned him to the bed. "This is absurd; you can not fit an entire vanity table into a trunk no matter how much you enlarge it! It's not wide enough."

Draco flicked his wand and levitated the heavy oak vanity off of Harry, setting it down with a large thump that resounded throughout the house. "But I don't want to _leave it! I brought that from my room at the manor. It's got sentimental value!"_

Smarting from his encounter with the large wooden object, Harry looked at Draco exasperated.  "Draco, have you consider _shrinking it?"_

The blond was silent for a moment, and then: "Um…oops?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry cast it himself and the vanity shrunk to the size of a child's chair. "There now, that will fit."

Draco smiled brightly and picked up the shrunken vanity, setting it neatly in the trunk. That smile made Harry remember exactly why he put up with the man's antics. He reached out and made to pull Draco to him but Draco slapped at his hand and scowled.

"Not now," he chided. "We'll never get packed if you do that. I have a strict agenda all planned out and we need to leave at precisely noon or it'll be completely ruined."

Harry smirked mischievously and sidled up behind Draco, kissing on the exact spot that he knew would do the trick.

"_Ha-rry!"_

Harry did it again.

"Erm, I guess we could…take a _little break…"_

It was Harry's turn to grin.

**** 

The alarm clock on Justin's bedside table went off with an annoyingly loud ring. Groaning, he knocked it off the table and after a crash, blissful silence once again took over the room. Justin snuggled closer to Seamus and went back to sleep.

**** 

Tuesday, 10:45 AM

"Coming through!" shouted Blaise, attempting to squeeze past Harry and Draco on the narrow staircase. The two were carrying down Draco's trunk, Harry facing backwards as he went with the trunk between them.

"Couldn't you be patient?" asked Harry, wavering precariously and trying to maintain his hold on the trunk. "I'm in a rather dangerous situation here."

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word" said Ron, coming up behind Draco but waiting patiently. Meanwhile, Blaise had just barely slipped past Harry and down the rest of the stairs and was now surveying the living room looking for last minute items he may have forgotten. "Levitation?"

Harry gave Ron a look. "We tried. Apparently it doesn't work on things this heavy."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "It's _that heavy?"_

Draco grunted most unattractively and tried to hoist his end of the trunk up a bit. "I wasn't _built for this kind of labor!"_

Harry rolled his eyes and continued talking. "There are three lightening charms on it already, you're not supposed to use more than that on any one object, and it's _still insanely heavy."_

"Want help?"

Harry nodded frantically. "If you can squeeze over to the side, sure."

Ron managed and with his help the trunk was safely transported to the trunk of the van, which had also been enlarged.

Sweating, the three of them leaned against the edge of the van. Blaise poked his head out through the door and gave them a smirk. "Lemonade?" he called. They all went running.

**** 

"Jussin," Seamus slurred sleepily, nudging his sleeping partner. "Jussin wha' time is it?"

"Idunno," mumbled Justin, inching further under the covers.        

"Mmph," groaned Seamus, and laid his head back down on the pillow, going back to sleep.

**** 

Tuesday, 11:30 AM

"Finished with half-an-hour to go!" cheered Draco, making a neat little check at the bottom of his list. He looked up at Harry, Blaise and Ron who were all standing around the kitchen. Then he frowned. "Has anyone seen Justin or Seamus?"

**** 

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP

"Get up! You've got fifteen minutes to pack, get dressed and get everything loaded into the trunk!" Draco shouted at the door to Seamus and Justin's room. He heard some muffled groaning and a loud thud.

"Alright, alright," called Seamus. "We're coming."

**** 

Tuesday, 11:55 AM

"I don't think they're coming down…" said Harry quietly to the blond man on his lap.

With an angered growl, Draco hopped up and began storming up the stairs. The three occupants of the living room put their fingers in their ears. Draco was usually fairly good tempered, but if something set him off he was quite…terrifying.

Eventually, through a good deal of Draco shouting about his precious schedule and Justin and Seamus cowering in fear while they attempted to pack as quickly as possible at the same time, everything was set in motion. They were only fifteen minutes late as the van pulled away from the house.

As Draco hadn't realized that he would need a license to drive, Harry was behind the wheel. He looked beside him at the blond and what was occupying his lap. "Couldn't you have...I don't know, left that with someone or something. Or at least put it in a cage, for Merlin's sake, Hedwig's in her cage."

Draco pouted adorably up at Harry. "Don't you like Bobber-Mitten, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Nevermind."

There was a short silence, and then Blaise's voice traveled to Harry from the back of the van. 

"Are we there yet, Harry?"

Harry could already feel the oncoming headache.


	5. On The Road And Off Again

The road stretched forward, up and down hills, and around corners of London. The van rumbled under them and Harry found himself eyeing the various buttons on the dashboard, wondering what they did. He was tempted to press one, but he was almost positive that something unusual would result in the crowded city.

"How long until we get there, Harry?" asked Draco curiously, Bobber-Mitten had been moved to the back of the Van with Hedwig and he was now leaning against the window, gazing at the passing scenery.

Harry looked down at the itinerary Draco had stayed up the night before to write out. "Well it's a couple of hours to the first destination."

Draco's eyes widened. "A couple of _hours_? I thought these things went fast!"

"They do, just not as fast as, say, Apparating or Floo powder," Justin explained from the middle seat where he was stretched out with his head in Seamus' lap.

Draco groaned.

* * *

Thirty minutes later:

"Harry," said Blaise sweetly from the backseat.

"Don't tell me…"

"I have to use the loo, could we stop someplace please?"

Harry sighed. "Couldn't I just pull over?"

Blaise gasped in outrage. "You want me to go in _broad daylight_."

Gritting his teeth, Harry took a deep breath. "Alright, alright."

As they pulled into the gas station parking lot and Blaise made a beeline into the decrepit looking rest-stop with a scrunched up face. Harry prodded Draco's arm with his index finger.

"Go."

"Ow!" said Draco, reaching up to hold his arm. "I don't have to go."

Harry snorted. "Draco, I know you. You will wait until we've been on the road for ten minutes and then say you have to go. So go now, and forgo the extra trip."

Draco scowled and took his time exiting the car.

It was almost half-an-hour later when the two returned, gossiping about the state of the bathrooms.

"Just like a couple of girls," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "What took you so long?"

"It was horrid!" Draco cried. "We had to lay down mounds of paper on the seat. And we _had_ to wash our hands but we didn't even want to think of touching the faucet so we had to use _more_ paper…and they didn't have paper towels they had this odd looking thing and you had to push the button and obviously we weren't about to touch the button so we needed more paper and-"

"Okay!" Ron interjected. "We get it."

Justin and Seamus were laughing. Harry pulled away from the gas station.

* * *

"Oh, Harry look! Look at the puppy!" Draco exclaimed, pointing to the passenger window of the car beside them.

They'd been sitting in traffic for the past twenty minutes.

Harry looked. The 'puppy' was a Saint Bernard, its head sticking out the window, drooling profusely. "I don't know if I'd quite call it a puppy…"

Draco was still beaming. "I want to stick my head out the window like that! Can I?"

Harry gave him a look, and realized he probably wouldn't be able to stop him even if he wanted to. The traffic had started moving again. "I don't care," he sighed.

Draco rolled the window down all the way and stuck his head out; his hair flew in all directions. Harry didn't want to think about what he would do when he saw it.

"There's quite a bit of wind!" Draco called, sounding far away.

Harry turned to look, but his gaze didn't get very far. Draco's bottom was directly in his field of vision. He grinned.

"Harry! Eyes on the road, not the bum," Ron called from the back of the van.

Draco had obviously heard because he began swinging it from side to side teasingly.

Justin clapped a hand over Seamus' eyes.

Harry realized once again, as he pulled his eyes away from the still shaking, rather detectible bum, that this was going to be an awfully long car ride.

* * *

Two more bathroom breaks, and a traffic jam later, Harry finally pulled the van into the first hotel on the itinerary. It looked a bit…beaten.

"Draco, are you sure this is the place?" he asked skeptically.

"This is it!" Draco said excitedly. "I thought it would be interesting to see what these seedy hotels were really like!"

Harry's mind went back to the gas station bathroom. He sincerely hoped they didn't see any bugs; he didn't think he could handle driving to another hotel.

The six of them squeezed into the tiny main office and the lady looked up from a magazine, Harry felt Draco and Blaise shrink back on either side of him. He made a guess it had something to do with the woman's fire-engine-red lipstick.

"We need thr-" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"One room please," he said pleasantly.

The woman eyed them all very suspiciously, her eyes narrowing specifically on Ron and Blaise's linked hands. Then she very slowly turned and pulled out a card key. Harry, who had thought ahead to get Muggle money, paid her and once again they all exited.

"How _rude_," Blaise said scowling. "I ought to give her a piece of my mind, why I-"

"Calm down, love. You're overreacting," Ron intoned. Blaise just huffed.

"Would you like to explain _why_ you decided to get only one room?" asked Harry irritated.

"I thought it would be more fun…" Draco replied.

"Fun?" asked Seamus, wrapping his arms around Justin from behind. "You do realize that if we all share a room there will be no shagging."

Draco's eyes widened. "B-but…we could make it work! With silencing charms!"

"No magic, Draco. We decided that before we left. And even _with_ magic just…no," Blaise told him.

Draco looked close to panic. "Maybe we should go get two more rooms?"

There was a moment of silence. The Harry spoke up. "Well, it would be interesting, wouldn't it? To see how long we could go…if things get desperate, we could always come back and get another room."

All of them looked around at each other nervously.

"But, I suppose if none of you think you can last one night without shagging, I'll just go and-"

"Wait!" cried Draco. "We can do this. Honestly, it'll be like one of the old sleepovers."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly-"

Draco clapped a hand over his mouth. Harry nodded.

"Alright then, let's find this room."

* * *

The room, surprisingly, wasn't all that bad. The curtains on the windows were a little beaten, and the bathroom was a little scruffy…but all in all it didn't look too bad.

There were two double beds and a loveseat. Even before they were all in the door, the war on who would get the beds began. Draco pounced on the closest one, and Blaise and Justin made a run for the second. When Justin got their first, Blaise scowled and started trying to push Draco off of his. Harry of course came to his rescue, but then he had to get his way around Ron who was also fighting for the bed. Seamus tried to skirt around them to get to Justin and the second bed, but he somehow ended up getting tangled up in the scuffle. Thus Justin came to his rescue causing the second bed to becoming unoccupied. Harry dove onto it, and pulled Draco over with him. After a long fight, that suspiciously contained a great deal of giggling, Harry calmly suggested that they flip a coin.

Blaise and Ron were going to be very cramped on that little loveseat.

There was a silence as they all settled in. Draco bounced on the edge of the bed relentlessly and Harry was tempted to push him off.

Justin and Seamus were fooling around on the next bed.

"Hands above the belt," Blaise called, scowling, from his spot on Ron's lap in the entirely too tiny loveseat. "I want to go swimming; I thought we were going to a beach."

"We are," Harry explained. "It's just that we won't actually _be_ at the beach until tomorrow. This first stop is a rest stop, so that we aren't driving all day."

"What are we supposed to _do_?" Seamus asked annoyed, pulling himself away from Justin. "We can't shag, we can't swim..."

Draco paused his bouncing and bit his lower lip in consideration. "We could go dancing…"

* * *

Please review, dahlings! blows kisses


	6. Shall We Dance? Or, not Pt 1

Note: At the moment, this chapter is unbeta'd. Feel free to pick out any mistakes you see in a comment.

Warning: The story contains slash (obviously) which implies male/male relationships. If you're not interested please don't read. Also, this chapter contains mentions of drug use, profanity, and vague sexual content. You. Have. Been. Warned.

On with the show…

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"What are we supposed to _do_?" Seamus asked annoyed, pulling himself away from Justin. "We can't shag, we can't swim..." 

Draco paused his bouncing and bit his lower lip in consideration. "We could go dancing…"

* * *

"Turn here, Harry! She said turn here!" 

"She said turn at the _green_ sign; that's _aqua_, you dolt!"

"It's the same thing!"

"It's really not, Seamus. Anyway, all of you calm down there's something green coming up just here- that's not a sign."

Harry scowled hard at the bright green dumpster they sped by. They were lost in the uncharted back roads of the town they just happened to be staying in. In retrospect, Harry thought, asking the disjointed looking prostitute where they could go dancing was one of those Very Bad Ideas that Draco seemed to accumulate. Nevertheless they were on the road now and thus Harry was determined to get them where they were going.

In the back of the van Ron was sleeping fitfully across the seat. In the middle seat Justin was staring blankly out the window, leaning back against the chest of Seamus who was heatedly discussing their next turn with Draco. Draco was perched on a cooler that had been wedged between the two front seats. In the front passenger seat was Blaise, squinting at Draco's hastily scrawled directions and trying to relay them to Harry. Who, of course, was driving; his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

Blaise struggled with the impulse to crumble the instructions in his well manicured fist. "Well, look, she said to keep going down this road for ten minutes and we'd see the sign, and we've been driving for way longer than ten minutes and I didn't see any bloody sign so maybe there ISN'T a bloody sign and it was all in her head."

The note of distress in Blaise's voice must have registered somewhere in his ginger mind because Ron snorted in his sleep and rolled over murmuring. "No mummy, wan'nt me broke th'lamp was 'orge."

Justin snickered and tried to hide it just as Draco pointed urgently to a ridiculously small turn off, lined thickly with trees and announced by a small bottle-green wooden sign reading: S_parky's Spectacular Pub y Disco. Admittance on Saturday's £3 – 17 and older only._

Harry made the sharp turn, slowing down as they started on the narrower road. Seamus stared suspiciously at the sign. "Pub 'why' disco?"

"Pub 'ee' disco," Blaise corrected. "It's Spanish."

"But the rest of the name isn't Spanish," Justin pointed out.

Blaise blinked a few times blankly before shrugging.

"Harry, the tree's are really close, I'm scared," Draco said, reaching out to clutch at Harry's arm.

"Draco, don't, I'm driving!" Harry yelled, but it was two late, the van swerved and before anyone had a chance to realize what was happening, before Harry could even straighten out the vehicle, they crashed directly into one large tree. Blaise and Draco screamed, and Harry on the basest of instincts leaned over and wrapped his arms around Draco with enough strength to keep the man, so cavalier about seatbelts, from flying headfirst out the windshield. The belts caught everyone else, save Ron who tumbled to the floor of the back of the fan.

"Ouch!" Justin complained, rubbing his neck. Steam poured from the hood of the van. Ron pulled himself up from the floor looking startled. "What the bloody hell…?"

"Harry wrecked the van," Draco supplied, as Seamus and Justin were gingerly unbuckling and attempting to get the sliding door open. Harry glared at the blonde hard.

Blaise undid his own belt and turned around in his seat. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think we're fine," Harry said, jiggling the handle of his door. It wouldn't budge. "But we'll have to walk the rest of the way to this place and try and find a phone."

"How much longer is there to go?" Justin asked, hopping out from where they'd finally managed to slide open the door. Seamus quickly followed, then Ron. Draco, and then Blaise and Harry climbed out the same way. Neither front door would open due to the bent frame.

"We could try and fix it with magic?" Ron asked, pulling Blaise to him and leaning against the side of the van.

"Right. We know zilch about vehicular magichanics, and we don't even know where we _are_. It's not safe."

They stood in silence a moment, shifting unsettled gazes between the van and the tree until Blaise remembered he had been clutching the directions in his fist since the accident. He stared down at them incredulously. "If Draco wrote this down correctly," he finally said, shooting a doubting look at the blond. "Then this place is just round the corner."

"Brill! We'll just find a phone and call someone to come help us!" Draco reasoned.

"Who are we going to call, oh brilliant one," Blaise asked Draco pointedly. Harry suspected he was annoyed in general and thus felt most comfortable taking it out on Draco. He also noticed Ron tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

"Ghostbusters?" Justin deadpanned. And Harry snorted, unable to help it. Everyone else was just confused.

"We don't need to _break ghosts_, we need to fix our van," Seamus argued.

"We'll call Hermione!" Ron said after awhile. "Harry knows her number and who better than the muggle-born, brightest witch of her age to aid us in our issue."

Harry wasn't so sure. Nevertheless it was their only plan and he thankfully linked hands with Draco and began dragging him down the road. Seamus and Dustin had already started down the way, and Ron and Blaise were behind them. They brought up the rear, and Harry pretended not to notice Draco's nervous glances into the trees, lest he himself start to get antsy.

* * *

When they had been walking for fifteen minutes, and no pub had made itself apparent, they all began to grow weary of wandering, lost, through a wood. Blaise was swatting miserably at tiny bugs, walking along side of Ron, when Draco walked into him, stumbled back and then stopped completely. The others ceased their steps as well, turning to see why they'd stopped. 

Draco sighed heavily, placing the back of his hand against the pale plane of his forehead. "Oh! Woe is me, for I grow weary of a world without shags." He batted his eyelashes pointedly in Harry's direction.

There was a heavy silence, full of everyone wondering what the hell was wrong with Draco and did he just say '_shags'_?

Ron broke first. "I think the mosquitoes have sucked out his brains."

"Mosquitoes don't eat brains, they eat blood," Blaise corrected.

"They _drink_ blood," Justin further corrected.

Meanwhile Harry found himself being dragged into the brush of trees, further and further back. As they walked, Harry noticed that branches seemed to not quite tear at his companion's clothing, the thick roots somehow managed not to trip the man. "Draco, it's not a good idea for us to go too far. We'll get lost."

"Quiet. I have an excellent sense of direction. I just don't want to be heard."

"Draco, love, this is a bad idea in general," he admitted reluctantly.

"Shhh," the blond hissed, and Harry was suddenly effectively pinned, back pressed against the sharp bark of a random tree. Draco kicked at the edges of a nearby shrub and pressed closer, fluttering his lips over the crest of Harry's cheek. "You freckle in the sun." He was smiling. Harry wondered if perhaps his partner had become delirious from lust. He wouldn't be surprised if Draco had been watching his arse for the entirety of their little escapade through the forest.

"Use a silencing charm, then, if you're going to be breaking our no-magic-rule. Don't think I didn't notice that I seemed to be the only one having any trouble walking through all the bramble." His eyes narrowed at the blond man loosely pinning him to the tree and with a quick burst of strength Harry had _him _firmly against a different tree.

"Ouch," Draco complained, wrinkling his fair nose up at the offending black haired young man. "You're supposed to be a gentleman, Harry! Besides it was just a little charm."

Harry attempted an exasperated look. All he managed was a highly amused smirk. Draco wiggled an arm free to brush his fingers over Harry's freckle marks. Harry began to wonder if Draco might not be happier with Ron. He blanched at his thought process. _Ick_. "I've half a mind to go back and tell everyone what you did and let them punish you as they see fit."

An annoyed crease formed between two pale brows as Harry suggested leaving him. But he morphed it quickly into a charming, edgy smile. "I'd much rather _you _punish me, Harry."

His cheek was rewarded when Harry kissed him, hard enough that he thoroughly expected bruised lips when it was over. The paler man moaned. Harry never could resist it when Draco purred his name, just so.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"I can't believe him! I. Cannot. Believe him. We wreck our car-"

"Van," put in Ron.

"…Van, whatever. We could have _miles_ left to go. We could be _lost_ in the middle of this _godforsaken_, bug infested, mudhole of a forest, and Draco _bloody_ Malfoy stops for _fucking_ shag. I just don't believe it."

"Blaise, are you really surprised?" Justin reasoned, digging around in Seamus' front pocket for something.

"No I'm not surprised, but I'm certainly not bloody _content_ about it!"

Ron, who had settled down in a grassy spot with his back rested against another of the wood's seemingly endless supply of trees, allowed his boyfriends rant to continue uncontested. He knew what happened when you tried to stop Blaise when he set to bitching. Instead he tugged gently on the other man's hand.

Blaise, distracted from his rant by the threat of imbalance glanced down to assert what Ron was trying to do.

"Sit with me."

The brunette's nose scrunched up in aristocratic disgust. "It's filthy! I'm not going to sit on the ground."

"It's _grass_," Seamus reasoned, to no avail, from where he was already settled on his side, gazing down at a stretched-out Justin. Justin giggled at the irony and puffed on the joint he had dug out of his boyfriend's pocket.

"Sit on my lap. I promise I won't let you touch the ground. Gryffindor's honor." He held up two fingers in a peace sign. Seamus snorted, knowing perfectly well that Ron had just made that up for Blaise's benefit. Blaise raised an eyebrow, doubtful, but lowered himself gingerly into his boyfriend's lap nevertheless.

Ron arranged his legs so that, if Blaise sat sideways, no part of him was touching the grass. He wrapped an arm around the other man's lower back for support and settled back against the tree. Across the small patch of green, Justin's eyes had glazed over and Seamus was now exhaling a small stream of smoke.

Through the lulling rustle of forest sounds a heated moan echoed out at them. There was a moment in which amused smirks were exchanged all around.

"Bugger this." Seamus climbed to his feet and held out a hand for Justin. "We're going for a shag."

Justin pulled himself up and the couple wandered off into the direction opposite where the moan had resonated, trailing the potent scent of herb.

It didn't take long for Blaise to settle his lips and tongue into the task of mapping out a trail along Ron's sun-pinked neck and, for awhile, everyone forgot about the fact that they were in unfamiliar territory, and with no ideas on how to get back.


End file.
